vaporvision_alternate_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Ultranationalist Republic
The '''Russian Ultranationalist Republic '''is a nation that occupies the Region of Russia in Eastern Europe and Northern Asia. It is a highly advanced nation and is known for being in a barren, unwelcoming wasteland surrounded by a wall and topped with an endless dry, nationwide thunderstorm. Origin Following a grewsome civil war and the arrival of Azerite to earth. The Russian Ultranationalist Republic was formed in late 2008, following a rebellion from the Ultranationalist party lead by MrEASlol and his second in command, holding the alias known as Violet. Following their rise to power, they set out to make Russia a military and technological powerhouse. Utalizing the worth of Azerite to allow their technology to explode. Russia once again became a Military/Socialist Dictatorship, under the iron fist of MrEASlol and Violet. The technological advancements became so prominent and quick that the land in which the russians called home for centuries and even milenia started to decay and die around them. To combat this, methods were developed, and most of the population were moved into designated cities throughout the nation, as their country was turning into a wasteland, living outside of major population centers was all but impossible. Following the death of all animal and plant life in the nation, the Russians constructed a colossal weather control machine that generated a dry thunderstorm across their borders. Russia would never recieve the warmth of the sun ever again. Russia now stands 10 years later as a barren, unwelcoming, dead wasteland in which no one outside of a major city will ever survive, but with technology capable of causing devestation to any nation who crosses them. Provinces Following the Wastelandifcation of Russia, the governmental powers decided to divide their nation up into 5 seperate provinces. Argus Known as the central province of the Republic, and where a majority of the populus lives. Argus is the most densely populated portion of the wastelanded Russia, with a majority of the major population centers and the capital itself, Moscow are located. Life in these cities can be considered harsh and even inhumane at times, as the regime governing the nation will not hesitate to shoot anyone who dares speak out. Most citizens are subjected to intense propaganda broadcasts within the cities in areas where the populus are frequent. Such as markets or ration stations. Most of the living conditions within these cities can be deplorable and often sickening. But surprisingly there is an effort to combat this problem. Argus is home to many cities, including the major port of St Petersburg. Siberian Wastes The Siberian Wastes is the largest province in the republic and is known for being the backbone of Russian Industry, with some of the largest refineries, factories and power plants being located in this region. This region is also known for having the most railroads connected to the main network of railroads coming out of the region of Desolace. These "razor trains" as they are called transport many things, from civilians to resources, to prisoners, you name it. The Siberian Wastes is home to its largest city of Novosibirsk, which serves as the factory capital of the region. This region is also home to the weather controller that generates the nationwide dry thunderstorm. This region is also home to the largest powerplant and largest processing plant in the region. The Axium Refinery processes up to 10 tons of Azerite per day, and is the primary source of the funding for Russia's economy. The Airex Generator is a nuclear powerplant that is responsible for fueling and powering most of the region's industrial camps. The Broken Shore The Broken Shore is located on the eastern side of Russia and is typically known for the port and fishing industry of the nation. It is typically where all the trading and interaction with other nations goes on. It is home to three cities who serve as ports with the primary and largest being Pavek and the smallest being Ust-Nara. This region is also known to be the lightest part of the country, as the storm over Russia is less dense in this area. Airex Peninsula The Airex Peninsula, is the least developed part of Russia, and is located in the northeast part of Russia, it is only home to two major settlements, as the area hasnt been fully developed nor cleared for settling. Ugol'nyy and Cheresky remain the biggest settlements with most populations living here. This part of Russia doesnt exactly have a use, as its just a province for general living or prisoner containment. Consulia Consulia is the secondary powerhouse and secondary governmental power within Russia. It is home to the countries oil production and hosts three major settlements. Vladivostok is the primary settlement and holds a secondary structure similar to the tower in central moscow. It is theorized that the Minister of the country resides within Vladivostok. The Oil fields and Oil Foundry within Komsomolsk and Khabarovsk produce some of the most oil in the entirity of russia. Desolace Desolace is the primary hub of the Razor Train network within Russia. Razor Train is the primary source of navigation for citizens and resource transporation within the country, and Desolace is home to the largest hubs. Kransnodar and Grozynn house both of them in the northern and southern parts of Desolace. Desolace also has the darkest, most densest part of the nationwide storm over them, in this region it almost seems as if its night all the time. Technology Firearms Assault Rifles RUNR RSS ICR-1 RUNR RSS KN-44 RUNR RSS Peacekeeper MKII RUNR RSS X2 MX Garand RUNR RSS X56 Man-O-War RUNR RSS XR-2 RUNR RSS 24-Sheiva RUNR RSS ICR-1.png|RUNR RSS ICR-1 RUNR RSS KN-44.png|RUNR RSS KN-44 RUNR RSS Peacekeeper MKII.png|RUNR RSS Peacekeeper MKII RUNR RSS X2 MX Garand.png|RUNR RSS X2 MX Garand RUNR RSS X56 Man-O-War.png|RUNR RSS X56 Man-O-War RUNR RSS XR-2.png|RUNR RSS XR-2 RUNR RSS-24 Sheiva.png|RUNR RSS 24-Sheiva Launchers RUNR RSS L4-Siege RUNR RSS X5-BlackCell RUNR RSS XM-53 RUNR RSS L4-Siege.png|RUNR RSS L4-Siege RUNR RSS X5-BlackCell.png|RUNR RSS X5-BlackCell RUNR RSS XM-53.png|RUNR RSS XM-53 Light Machine Guns RUNR RSS MK10 Drudge-48 RUNR RSS R70-AJAX RUNR RSS X10 Gorgon RUNR RSS XK2 Dingo RUNR RSS XK3 BRM RUNR MK10 Drudge-48.png|RUNR RSS MK10 Drudge-48 RUNR RSS R70-AJAX.png|RUNR RSS R70-AJAX RUNR RSS X10 Gorgon.png|RUNR RSS X10 Gorgon RUNR RSS XK2 Dingo.png|RUNR RSS XK2 Dingo RUNR RSS XK3 BRM.png|RUNR RSS XK3 BRM Handguns RUNR RSS M6 Annihilator RUNR RSS M6 Rift-E9 RUNR RSS M6-RK5 RUNR RSS Marshal-16 RUNR RSS MR6 RUNR RSS M6 Annihilator.png|RUNR RSS M6 Annihilator RUNR RSS M6 Rift-E9.png|RUNR RSS M6 Rift-E9 RUNR RSS M6-RK5.png|RUNR RSS M6-RK5 RUNR RSS Marshal-16.png|RUNR RSS Marshal-16 RUNR RSS MR6.png|RUNR RSS MR6 Shotguns RUNR RSS Argus-47 RUNR RSS Brecci-205 RUNR RSS Haymaker-12 RUNR RSS KRM-262 RUNR RSS X25 Banshee RUNR RSS Argus-47.jpg|RUNR RSS Argus-47 RUNR RSS Brecci-205.png|RUNR RSS Brecci-205 RUNR RSS Haymaker-12.png|RUNR RSS Haymaker-12 RUNR RSS KRM-262.png|RUNR RSS KRM-262 RUNR RSS X25 Banshee.png|RUNR RSS X25 Banshee Sub-Machine Guns RUNR RSS 05-Weevil RUNR RSS 06-Pharo RUNR RSS DIY-11 Renovator RUNR RSS HG-40 RUNR RSS HLX-4 RUNR RSS X5-Vesper RUNR RSS X7-Kuda RUNR RSS X9-Razorback RUNR RSS 05-Weevil.png|RUNR RSS 05-Weevil RUNR RSS 06-Pharo.png|RUNR RSS 06-Pharo RUNR RSS DIY-11 Renovator.png|RUNR RSS DIY-11 Renovator RUNR RSS HG-40.png|RUNR RSS HG-40 RUNR RSS HLX-4.png|RUNR RSS HLX-4 RUNR RSS X5-Vesper.png|RUNR RSS X5-Vesper RUNR RSS X7-Kuda.png|RUNR RSS X7-Kuda RUNR RSS X9-Razorback.png|RUNR RSS X9-Razorback Sniper Rifles RUNR RSS DBSR-50 RUNR RSS Drakon-200 RUNR RSS P-06 Tactical RUNR RSS P06-Locus RUNR RSS RSA-Interdiction RUNR RSS SVG-100 RUNR RSS DBSR-50.png|RUNR RSS DSBR-50 RUNR RSS Drakon-200.png|RUNR RSS Drakon-200 RUNR RSS P-06 Tactical.png|RUNR RSS P-06 Tactical RUNR RSS P06-Locus.png|RUNR RSS P06-Locus RUNR RSS RSA-Interdiction.png|RUNR RSS RSA-Interdiction RUNR RSS SVG-100.png|RUNR RSS SVG-100 Vehicles Air RUNR A-216-Aftermath RUNR IC-41 Sparrow RUNR IC-41-Sparrow.png|RUNR IC-41 Sparrow RUNR_A-216-Aftermath.jpg|RUNR A1-216 Aftermath Land RUNR 1AT341-Catapult RUNR AV-93-Trexus RUNR D36-Dragonfly Harvester Drone RUNR DT7A1-Dragon RUNR M46A3-Ravager RUNR M92A3-Gargantua RUNR M98A4 Behemoth RUNR M99A5-Silhouette RUNR M192A6-Monolith RUNR M80-Firestorm RUNR SRT5A1-Spectrum RUNR TEL1A1-Tomahawk RUNR 1AT341-Catapult.png|RUNR 1AT341-Catapult RUNR AV-93-Trexus.png|RUNR AV-93 Trexus RUNR D36-Dragonfly Harvester Drone.png|RUNR D36-Dragonfly Harvester Drone RUNR DT7A1-Dragon.png|RUNR DT7A1-Dragon RUNR M46A3-Ravager.png|RUNR M46A3-Ravager RUNR M92A3-Gargantua.jpg|RUNR M92A3-Gargantua RUNR_M98A4-Behemoth.jpg|RUNR M98A4-Behemoth RUNR M99A5-Silhouette.png|RUNR M99A5-Silhouette RUNR M192A6-Monolith.png|RUNR M192A6-Monolith RUNR M880-Firestorm.png|RUNR M880-Firestorm RUNR_SRT5A1-Spectrum.jpg|RUNR SRT5A1-Spectrum RUNR TEL1A1-Tomahawk.png|RUNR TEL1A1-Tomahawk Buildings Basic Buildings Axium Generator (Power Plant) Barracks Direx Refinery (Azerite Refinery) Intercontinental Focal Cannon (Superweapon) Proto-Core (Construction Yard) Radar Dish Researching Labs Signal Transmitter Weapon's Factory Axium Generator (Power Plant).jpg|Axium Generator (Power Plant) Barracks (Infantry Training and Recruitment).jpg|Barracks Direx Refinery (Azerite Refinery).jpg|Direx Refinery (Azerite Refinery) Intercontinental Focal Cannon (Superweapon).jpg|Intercontinental Focal Cannon (Superweapon) Proto-Core (Construction Yard).jpg|Proto-Core (Construction Yard) Radar Dish (Activates local radar for base).png|Radar Dish Researching Labs (New Technology Research Station).jpg|Researching Labs Signal Transmitter (Enables communications between base and Russia).jpg|Signal Transmitter Weapon's Factory (Vehicle and Air Construction Site).jpg|Weapons Factory Base Defenses RUNR LE-103 Spitfire RUNR LE-247 Annihilator RUNR PE-287 Guardian RUNR RE-23 Stinger RUNR RE-238 Obliterator RUNR LE-103 Spitfire.png|RUNR LE-103 Spitfire RUNR_LE-247_Annihilator.jpg|RUNR LE-247 Annihilator RUNR_PE-287_Guardian.jpg|RUNR PE-289 Guardian RUNR_RE-23_Stinger.jpg|RUNR RE-23 Stinger RUNR RE-238 Obliterator.png|RUNR RE-238 Obliterator Map The map of the Russian Nation can be seen here. Music (Coming Soon!) Category:Nations Category:Superpowers Category:Anti-Hero